crystal_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Classic Tails
"A young fox with two tails and a loyal friend of Sonic. By spinning his tails, he can fly like a helicopter." - Description, Sonic Mania manual Background Information Miles Prower (マイルス・パウアー), also known as Tails (テイルス) or Classic Tails (クラシックテイルス), is a character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic fox cub who is Miles "Tails" Prower's counterpart from another dimension set in the recent past and Classic Sonic's sidekick. Basically a past version of his mainstream counterpart from his younger days, Tails first appeared during the Time Eater incident where he helped his counterpart and allies foil one of Dr. Eggman's plots before returning to his own universe. Since then, he has continued his adventures alongside Sonic and his other friends. Appearance Tails is a young, anthropomorphic fox cub with a unique mutation of two tails instead of one. He has mostly yellow-orange fur with white fur around his muzzle, front torso, and the tips of his tails. He also has black eyes. His attire consists simply of white gloves and red shoes with white toes. His shoes also have white, sock-like cuffs with light blue belt straps just above the ankles. Personality Tails has many things in common with Modern Tails. A talented, sweet-natured and loyal fox with a positive attitude and a gentle soul, Tails loves to work with machines, and his inventions have helped Sonic many times. Despite his great skills however, Tails is very humble about his abilities, never giving them many thoughts. In the beginning, Tails was timid, quiet, and would often lack self-confidence and courage. However, he began to grow more confident in himself after seeing Sonic run like the wind. Tails in particular looks up to Sonic and has been with him ever since they first met. Tails is also very supportive of his friends, willing to be by their side no matter how dangerous the situation might be, and will do whatever he can to help them. Despite his intelligence, Tails has trouble keeping track of confusing matters, presumably as a result of his young age; during the Time Eater incident, he would have a tough time keeping in mind that he had to refer to Modern Sonic and Classic Sonic in plural, and that his future counterpart's friends were not his friends (yet). Powers and abilities Due to a genetic abnormality, Tails is bequeathed with two large, fluffy tails that can twirl together. Over time, Tails has learned to use them to his advantage in many situations. Most noticeably, Tails can spin his twin-tails like rotary blades to fly or hover like a helicopter. While in flight, Tails can move around with outstanding agility and enough speed to keep up with even Sonic, who can run 768 mph at average. Even without his twin-tails, Tails is able to run at exceptionally high speeds. Tails also possesses a genius-level intellect and is a skilled inventor. Noticeably, he has proven himself to be just as intelligent as Modern Tails, namely by having repeatedly come up with conclusions and theories that match Modern Tails', while also showing a scientific understanding of matters as complex as time and space. Tails can also perform the Spin Attack, Spin Jump, and the Spin Dash, which are techniques where he curls into a concussive ball or cutting disk and directs himself at his targets. Super Tails By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Tails can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Tails. In this state, all of Tails' abilities far surpasses his normal ones. In addition, he is virutally invulnerable. However, this transformation consumes a lot of energy and requires Rings to be maintained. Category:Characters